Fever (SamHwi Fic)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Kalau bukan gara-gara Jinyoung, Daehwi takkan berakhir di ruang kesehatan seperti sekarang. / Produce 101 Fanfiction with Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi as pairing a.k.a SamHwi Couple / [!] BxB. AU! Judul—Summary—Isi gak nyambung. DLDR s. ayan. g : )


**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

 **"Fever."**

 **Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi**

 **Rate K**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. AU! Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, aku tak apa, sungguh!" Daehwi merengek pada Jinyoung. Pemuda Bae itu memaksanya pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan memaksanya meminum obat setelah dirinya hampir pingsan di kantin tadi.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa Lee?! Jelas-jelas kau demam tinggi. Setidaknya kalau kau tidak mau ke dokter, kau harus beristirahat disini." Yang lebih muda kini merengut mendengar jawaban yang tak ia harapkan dari karibnya, pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Hyunggg, aku tidak bisa bolos kelas. Aku harus belajar. Kalau nilaiku anjlok bagaimana?" Jinyoung mengerling malas mendengar penuturan tak masuk akal dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Bolos satu mata pelajaran takkan membuatmu bodoh, Lee. Istirahatlah saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada anggota palang merah yang menemanimu disini. Aku akan kembali ke kelas, nanti aku pasti kembali. See you." Daehwi tidak bisa melawan ketika sahabat karibnya itu melenggang pergi dari ruang kesehatan. Bibirnya kini mengerucut imut.

"Hufft, ini pasti akan membosankan." Daehwi menyamankan dirinya yang terbaring di atas katil ruang kesehatan. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening kembali. Mungkin benar apa kata Jinyoung, ia harus beristirahat.

.

.

.

Rasanya belum lama si manis bermarga Lee tersebut memejamkan mata, namun ia merasa seseorang tampak menyentuh leher dan dahinya. Mau tak mau ia terpaksa membuka mata.

"Ah, kau terbangun. Apa aku mengusik tidur mu, sunbaenim?" Daehwi mengerjap ketika mendapati seorang lelaki tampan berwajah blasteran dengan surai coklat yang begitu menawan tengah memperhatikannya saat ini.

'Tampan sekali. Apa aku sudah mati dan berada disurga sekarang?' Pikir Daehwi sembari memandang pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Namaku Kim Samuel, kelas 10. Aku anggota palang merah yang hari ini mendapat giliran menjaga ruang kesehatan. Maaf karena mengganggu tidurmu Sunbaenim." Si tampan memperkenalkan diri kemudian tersenyum canggung, merasa tak enak sudah mengganggu tidur kakak tingkatnya tersebut.

"T-tidak apa. Namaku Lee Daehwi, kelas 11." Daehwi balik memperkenalkan diri dengan nada gugup.

"Aku sudah tahu, sunbaenim." Samuel tersenyum kembali, dan senyumannya cukup untuk membuat si manis memerah saat ini juga.

"Ng... Kau mengenalku?" Si tampan mengangguk mantap.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenali Lee Daehwi si _genius_ yang selalu mendapat peringkat 1 pararel?" Samuel terkekeh pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Sial. Kekehannya terdengar renyah dan menyenangkan sekali di telinga Daehwi.

"Sunbaenim, apa kau tidak apa? Wajahmu merah sekali." Samuel tampak sedikit panik melihat wajah Daehwi memerah tiba-tiba, khawatir demam kakak tingkatnya tersebut naik lagi setelah tadi sempat turun.

"A-aku.. aku tidak—"

"Biar ku periksa dulu ya?" Daehwi tidak bisa melawan ketika pemuda Kim tersebut menyentuh dahi dan lehernya secara bergantian untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Aneh, demamnya tidak naik, tapi wajahmu memerah." Pemuda tampan berjas putih itu kini memakai _stetoskop-_ nya.

"Tarik nafasmu, lalu hembuskan pelan-pelan sunbae." Perintah si tampan sembari mulai menyentuh dada si manis dengan _chestpiece_.

'Oh sial.' Daehwi merutuk dalam hati karena degup jantungnya yang bertingkah abnormal saat adik tingkatnya itu mulai memeriksanya.

Samuel menyunggingkan sebuah senyum jenaka ketika selesai memeriksa dengan _stetoskop-_ nya. Menyibak poni Daehwi, lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi si manis demi memastikan kembali suhu tubuh si manis.

"A...pa demamku parah?" Cicit si manis ketika Samuel mulai membenahi poninya yg tadi ia sibak.

"Demam mu tidak naik lagi. Tapi sepertinya kau butuh obat lain sekarang sunbae." Daehwi tampak mengerjap polos beberapa kali mendengar penuturan si tampan.

"Obat lain? Memang aku sakit apa?" Samuel tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan si manis.

"Kau mengidap debaran jantung abnormal dan _syndrome_ wajah tomat karena melihatku. Bagaimana kalau obatnya adalah kencan sepulang sekolah?" Tanya Samuel sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tampan.

 _Oh-my-god_ , ingatkan Daehwi untuk memeluk dan mentraktir Jinyoung esok hari kalau begitu.

 **FIN.**

 _ **Halo gengs! Aku balek nich /mic.**_

 _ **Ini adalah hasil pergabutan dini hari, gara-gara Mico demam lagi barusan dan tidak bisa kembali tidur, lalu terfikir untuk membuat drabble ini. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, diketik kurang dari satu jam dengan keadaan kepala kleyengan wkwk.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian tetap suka hehe. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak untuk menyenangkan hati mahluk antahberantah ini hwhw.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa si fic berikutnya! Review juseyooooong~**_


End file.
